Served
by AlltheAces
Summary: Even superheroes have bad days.


It all started with me, upon waking up, falling off of the couch.

Later, I discovered that Zeke used the last of the toilet paper and didn't tell me, the bastard.

Then a Reaper vomited tar all over me, and it just got worse from there.

I ducked and yelled some choice words in the general direction of the dark silhouettes on the rooftop. The Reapers responded with more bullets. I crawled towards a nearby parked car and threw some electricity back; forcing one to duck behind the turret he was firing from.

I frowned and kept throwing bolts. A large group of these idiots yesterday had tried to reform the gang, so, of course, I was asked by the warden to take care of the problem. Usually they would lay low for a while, so this attack was pretty unusual.

I'm willing to bet that they're just some punks who're trying to avenge a comrade or something along those _oh-so-tragic_ lines.

Then again, they could have just been pissed that their battery had inexplicably gone up in flames while they were using it, and went on a killing spree in a tantrum when they realized that their precious TV was reduced to a pile of smoldering crap.

…Damn you, Zeke.

I charged up a shock grenade and lobbed towards the group, hearing a high-pitched shriek as the explosion shook the walls of the building. More gunfire pelted the car I was hiding behind. I waited for him to exhaust his magazine before firing a few more bolts his way. The resulting explosion threw the screaming Reaper some twenty feet as he was electrified by a second arc of lightning in midair. An explosion lit up the brick wall, sending the few civilians that stayed to watch into panicked screams as they ran off.

Whoops, must have hit a gas line.

A shock wave blindsided me and threw me into a pile of trash and plastic in the middle of the street. I got up, shaking something wet and brown and... _dripping_ off of my formerly-clean sleeve. I growled and shook something else unidentifiable out of my collar and off of my pant leg, charging up a shock grenade and feeling more pissed than I had been for quite a while. I quickly located and tossed the concentrated ball of plasma at the white-hooded Conduit, then dove behind yet another handy car and covered my ears.

**BOOM**! 

"AAAHHhhhhhh…!"

I looked into the air, grinning as I spotted a rapidly shrinking dot as the last Reaper flew in an uninterrupted arc towards the ocean. Once the Reaper disappeared behind the skyline, I cracked my knuckles and headed towards the nearest building. I pulled my phone from its holder and checked the screen; 10:53 PM. I frowned, placing it back onto my backpack strap. It was _that_ late already? Zeke had better not have eaten all the food from today's drop.

I sighed at the thought of having to scrounge up whatever packets of prunes that remained and climbed up the building face. I picked off another errant Reaper running in panicked circles with a halfhearted jolt while pulling myself onto the beaten roof, stretching the muscles in my arms. I turned my mental map of Empire City around in my head, trying to picture the fastest way back to the flat. Finally deciding on a route, I jumped onto the top of some wires, grinding to save time.

Just another day, another fight in the veritable_ paradise_ of Empire City.

*Bzzt*

A small arc of electricity zipped between my forefinger and thumb, leaving a mild sting. I frowned, jumping off of the lines onto the ground. There were few people walking around in this section of the city, and even then they were too far away for any funny business. I climbed up the nearest pole once again, chalking the occurrence up to me standing on the high voltage wires.

A sharp curve was coming up and I leapt, landing heavily on the train platform. Dusting myself off, I jumped on the rails and continued towards the flat.

*Bzzt* *Bzzrt*

Two more flashes of light ran across my arms. I jumped off of the rail I was grinding on, rolling off my momentum and coming to a stop next to a station. I felt a mild sting from another electrical arc on my cheek. I warily glanced around, seeing nothing that could cause that reaction as I walked towards the roofed area. The air seemed to be a lot more humid than it had been all day, strangely…

I looked up.

A huge flash of lightning streaked across the darkened sky, highlighting the gathering clouds that I had not noticed until now. An answering thunderclap roared a second later, shaking the struts of the platform. I felt a breeze pick up as a low pattering hiss increased in volume.

*Bzzt* *Brzzt* *Bzzrt*

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I scrambled under a metal roof, a huge-ass lightning bold striking where I was just a second ago.

"Sonofa-."


End file.
